


Squares Stick Together

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, Sousy, Timequake, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, domestic dousy, dousy, quakersquares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Sousa finds out Daisy sends money to Lincoln’s sister. He’s starting to think she’s a square just like him. A little nugget of Domestic Dousy ahead of the finale! Takes place after the events of the show.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Squares Stick Together

Daniel sat at the table going through mail and bills, the mundanities he had begun to recall almost fondly from the '50s after all the madness they'd been through. Daisy was standing at the L-shaped kitchen counter on her laptop doing decidedly the opposite: she was assembling intel and tracking down assets for their next mission. In his sorting, Daniel found a check directed to someone named Amanda Campbell.

“What’s this?” he asked.

Daisy spun around. "Give me that,” she said quickly. He stood up from the table and held it high above her head, leaving her to jump for it. “Seriously, give it back."

Daniel furrowed has brow, concerned. “Everything okay?”

Daisy tore the check from his hands, unable to look away from it. “Yeah, it’s fine, just...some money I send for this girl. I was really close with her brother. He was...on our team once. He gave his life for us. For me. I do what I can to repay the favor.”

“You send her money from every paycheck?” he asked, softening. He laid a supportive hand on her arm.

Daisy nodded.

“Wow," he said, eyebrows raised. "Guess I didn’t have you figured out after all.”

She tilted her head. “What does that mean?”

“Well, you act like you’re so tough—“ he started.

"What are you talking about?" she cut over him. "I am tough!"

“You have this devil may care attitude,” he continued; at this she balked. “But in reality, you’re just... _a square_."

“I am _not_ ,” she scoffed, trying to hold back a laugh. "You take that back!"

“Just embrace it," he said. "You’re probably even more straitlaced than me.”

“If only you knew how wrong you are.”

A genuine smile emerged from his smirk. “It’s nice of you...that’s all.”

“I really cared about him. I needed to do...something. To make it right.”

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. “That’s exactly what a square would say.”

Daisy pulled him close and kissed him, if only to shut him up.

“It’s good to take care of the people you love,” he said, affirming and reassuring her, his arms wrapped around her waist. “There’s two of us now. We’re a team. You can use part of my paycheck too. If there’s anyone else you want to help...”

Daisy broke into a wide smile. “See? This is why I love you." She could hardly believe her good luck some days. She appreciated that his love for her was big enough to make space for those in her past. And she felt the same way about his. "In fact, there is someone else I was supposed to take care of. His name is Gabe.”

“What’s the story with him?” Daniel asked, curious.

Daisy laughed, laying her head on his chest. She glanced up. “You wouldn’t _begin_ to believe me even if I told you...”


End file.
